Worth Your While
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Poor Daisuke has to go to the dentist...but Ken has a reward for him as long as he's a good boy. Warnings!: YaoiShounen Ai! As in two boys loving each other. Kensuke! As in Ken and Daisuke together. Fluff! As in sugarsweet. Nothing naughty. .


Notes: This fic is yaoi/shounen-ai
    
    Notes:This fic is yaoi/shounen-ai!Meaning, boy love boy.Got it?Don't like it, don't 
    
    read it.Or do read it, whatever floats your boat.It is also Kensuke, as in Ken and 
    
    Daisuke together.However, this fic is innocent and only mildly suggestive. Enjoy!
    
     
    
    Random Babble: I have been permanently traumatized where the dentist is concerned.
    
    When I was younger, just about *every* time I went to the dentist, I had a cavity that had 
    
    to be drilled and filled.I'm beginning to think my dentist just enjoyed drilling my teeth 
    
    because when I switched dentists, I didn't have any cavities.(I threw up on my old 
    
    dentist once... ::laughs:: Sorry. ^^;)But now I know I have at least *one* that's going to 
    
    be filled today, and I'm scared. ;_; I hate the dentist. Everything Daisuke thinks about the 
    
    dentist in this fic directly reflects how I feel. ^_^;;
    
     
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Ken, Daisuke, or either of the boy's dentists.I *will* 
    
    someday, however, own the secret to painless cavity-filling...necessity is the father of 
    
    invention... .;;
    
     
    
    ===============
    
    Worth Your While
    
    By: Hanae Michiko

Ken looked up at Daisuke as the auburn-haired boy approached the park.The two of them were going to hang out and hopefully be able to spend the whole day together.

_'And maybe the night, too…'_ Ken mused, a wry smirk curving his delicate lips upwards slightly.

Daisuke walked through the gate to the park, shoulders slumped, head hanging, and an adorable pout creasing the usually jovial features of his handsome face.

Ken furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why so glum?" the violet-eyed boy asked as Daisuke sagged onto the park bench next to him.

"I have a dentist appointment today," Daisuke mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and staring at the grass as if it was all its fault he had to go.He stuck his bottom lip out further and frowned deeper than he had been before.He looked as if he were about to throw a temper tantrum.Ken had to laugh.

"That's all?"

Daisuke looked up at Ken and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'That's all'!" he shouted in disbelief."The dentist is the devil!He interrogates you like you've committed some blasphemous crime…" Daisuke trailed off as an image of a dentist holding a small mouth-mirror and hooked pick, wearing protective goggles that glinted inauspiciously, and asking through a thin operating mask, "Are you flossing, little boy?" in an incredulous voice, a cackle dancing in the overtones of the words flitted through his mind."He pokes and prods at you like you're some foreign creature from another planet strapped to a dissection table…" again he trailed off as another haunting image, this time of the dentist holding various tools used to poke, scrape, and examine and cackling loudly, passed through his imagination."And he drills through your teeth like some greedy hillbilly looking for an oil rig!"The eardrum-splitting whine of the dentist drill echoed throughout Daisuke's head and caused him to shiver.

Ken only chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not _that_ bad, Daisuke."

"Are you saying you _like_ the dentist?!" Daisuke screeched.

Ken nodded.

"Sure…I go regularly and he keeps my teeth nice and clean.I don't see what's so bad about that."

Daisuke snorted indignantly.

"Oh, sure.You're _perfect_!I bet you've never had a cavity or gingivitis or plaque or tartar!You're a Dentist's Pet!You probably walk into that office as comfortably as you walk into my house, and then hold friendly, casual conversation with the receptionist and later your doctor!"

Ken blinked slowly.

"Well…" he tapered off thoughtfully, and Daisuke groaned.

Ken smiled sympathetically and reached over to Daisuke, trailing one finger slowly and gently down the other boy's jaw, causing Daisuke to turn his head to him.

"I'll tell you what," Ken said, sounding like he was about to make a proposition.Judging by the porcelain-smooth hand running slowly up Daisuke's thigh, Daisuke figured it was one he wasn't going to be able to refuse…or even want to refuse, for that matter.

"If you're a good boy at the dentist today…" Ken trailed off, letting his hand rest in the crook where Daisuke's leg met the rest of his body."I'll make it worth your while."

Ken's voice had dropped significantly, becoming low and husky and very seductive.Daisuke gulped, eyes widening, feeling a cold sweat break out on his forehead.He was beyond blushing.

Ken smiled slowly, squeezing Daisuke's leg gently before releasing it.He stood and began walking out of the park, only turning when he realized he wasn't being followed.

"Are you coming?" he asked the frozen redhead who seemed to be plastered to the park bench."We have a day planned, remember?"

Daisuke slowly, mutely, and numbly stood and followed Ken out of the park. When he finally had his wits about him, the first words he spoke were, "Ne, Ken…will you make it worth my while _every_ time I go to the dentist?"

~Owari~


End file.
